tntgfandomcom-20200214-history
Dwarf
Give me a mug of ale, a warm fire, and a long tale of a great battle, and I'll show ye a happy dwarf! ''- Trumpy Ironetoe, Adventurer.Everquest II Online Game (2004). Daybreak Game Company. Character Creation Screen The Dwarves are a short, sturdy people created by Brell Serillis, renowned for their bravery and devotion but not so much their intellect. Brash talk and boisterous attitude follow a Dwarf from the field of battle to the tavern hall. Dwarves have long been one of Norrath's strongest races. Dwarves make the most faithful of friends and, should the situation require it, the most tenacious of enemies.Everquest II Online Game (2004). Daybreak Game Company. https://www.everquest2.com/races Kaladim is the ancestral home of the Dwarves. Attributes= All Dwarves start with the same attribute values. Over the years these starting attribute values have become irrelevant and Dwarves are able to function well as any class. Strength 22 Agility 16 Stamina 25 Intelligence 12 Wisdom 25 |-|Innate Abilities= These abilities are inherited by all Dwarves and cannot be changed. Name Description Effect Duration Ultravision Provides high contrast vision, but washes out color. Grants Aura Vision to caster. 2 hours Mining Expertise Dwarves are more efficient at mining from all their years spent in the mines around Butcherblock. Reduces the time needed to mine an object by .5 seconds. Passive Spell Bristlebane's Work Grants the dwarf the ability to disarm traps. Grants the skill Disarm Trap. Passive Spell Charging into Battle Increases the out of combat run speed of the dwarf by an additional 5%. Increases speed of caster by 5.0%. Passive Spell |-|Traditions= ' Dwarves''' can choose one racial tradition every 10 levels. Attribute Name Description Effect Duration Stubborn, But Wise Your devotion to the gods allows you to have increased wisdom. The amount of wisdom will increase as you gain levels. Increases WIS of caster by 2.7 (by 44.0 at level 100) Passive Spell Dwarven Fortitude Your devotion to physical endeavors has granted you additional stamina. This additional stamina increases as you level. Increases STA of caster by 2.7 (by 44.0 at level 100) Passive Spell Combat Name Description Effect Duration Brell's focus Your study into the divine arts grants you additional skill with abilities requiring ministration. Increases Ministration of caster by 5.0 Passive Spell Aid of the Stouthearted Your pursuit of divine magic allows you to cast beneficial spells faster. Improves the casting speed of beneficial spells by 2%. Passive Spell Defensive Might Your practice of combat give you additional skill in defense, parry and deflection. Increases Defense, Parry, and Deflection of caster by 5.0 Passive Spell Stout Defense Not only are you skilled in attacking, you gain an additional chance to block with a shield or deflect an attack. Increases caster's chance to block by 2.0% Passive Spell Noncombat Name Description Effect Duration Another Round! Your divine skills allow you to purify drinks, allowing them to last longer than normal. Increases the duration of tradeskilled drinks by 10%. Passive Spell Quit Sittin' Around Allows you to recover power faster while out of combat. Increases Out-of-Combat Power Regeneration of caster by 6.0 Passive Spell Bind Wound Binds your wounds by healing you for 2% of your total health while out of combat. Heals caster for 2.0% of max health This effect cannot be cast during combat Must not be engaged in combat Instant Sturdy Bones Your increased stamina allows you to absorb damage from falling more readily. Decreases falling damage taken by caster by 15.0% Passive Spell Pools Name Description Effect Duration Legendary Tenacity Your devotion to the study of the divine arts increases your power pool slightly. Increases Max Power of caster by 3.0% Passive Spell Short But Strong Your extra stamina allows you to gain additional hitpoints. Increases Max Health of caster by 3.0% Passive Spell Resist Name Description Effect Duration Magic? Pah! Divine runes protect you and allow you to resist arcane attacks better. Increases Mitigation of cater vs arcane damage by 3. Passive Spell Didn't Even Feel It! Your skills in fighting have increased your ability to absorb physical blows. Increases Mitigation of caster vs physical damage by 3. Passive Spell Tradeskill Name Description Effect Duration Dwarven Craftsmanship You gain a slight improvement to your chance to succeed and gain additional durability while tradeskilling. Increases the amount of durability gained by 1.0 Increases success chance by 1.0% Passive Spell Dwarven Durability Your wisdom allows you to increase the durability of items while tradeskilling. Increases the durability gain by 2 every round. Passive Spell Master of the Tumpy Tonic Dwarves love a good meal and some fine drinks. Their love for food and drink grant them extra skill while provisioning. Increases Artistry of caster by 5.0 Passive Spell Weapon Forger Dwarves are known as some of the finest weapon makers on Norrath. As a result of their skill they gain additional durability while weaponsmithing. Increases the durability gain of the weaponsmith by 2 every round. Passive Spell Teachings of Brell Reduces the power cost of using the sage reaction arts. Reduces the power cost of all Sage reaction arts by 10% Passive Spell Category:Character Race